Surat yang Sampai
by Fvvn
Summary: Sebuah surat terselip di dalam saku jas yang Armin kenakan di hari kelulusannya. ConnieArmin. onesided Connie. sekuel LoW khusus Connie.


_Kamu tahu?_

_Kalau sebenarnya, aku kagum padamu._

Ada putih misterius yang bersemayam nyaman di dalam kantung jas Armin, hari itu. Connie dan Jean yang kebetulan sedang bersamanya pun hanya melongok, memerhatikan saat tangan Armin mulai merobek amplop surat dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Sebuah kertas putih bergaris, meninggalkan satu kalimat pendek nan magis. Cukup untuk membuat Armin menganga, Jean _berserk_, dan Connie yang—tertawa terbahak.

_**Untuk Armin Arlelt,**_

_Menikahlah denganku—aku serius padamu._

_**Dari**__: ..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Surat yang Sampai**

**Rate K+**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**AU, Short Drabble, Onesided!Connie, LoW Sequel?**

.

.

.

.

.

"Mungkin orang iseng. HAHAHA!"

Suara Connie lepas membahana. Sementara Jean yang mukanya butek, langsung mengambil alih surat itu, meremasnya menjadi bola dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Armin pun mencelos, ah—ia bahkan belum sempat menginvestigasi surat itu lebih lanjut, tapi kini sosoknya sudah raib dibawa angin.

Mata kebiruan Armin yang tadinya memandangi arah lemparan Jean, kini beralih pada sosok si pelempar yang saat itu sibuk memanyunkan bibirnya—cemburu buta. Betapa konyolnya, sikap protektif itu. Connie yang merasa seperti biji di tengah dunia milik berdua, hanya batuk, meminta perhatian.

"Ehem,"

Armin dan Jean langsung memutar lehernya menghadap sosok gundul yang sedang mengepalkan tangan kirinya di dekat bibir.

"Apa reaksimu tidak berlebihan, Jean Kirchstein?"

"Kenapa memangnya ha?"

Connie nyengir lebar melihat wajah penuh urat Jean yang tersaji spesial hanya untuknya.

"Itu cuman surat ga jelas. Kalem dong. Perilakumu itu kayak emak-emak yang tidak suka perawannya didekati."

_**Jleb**_. Jean tertombak oleh lembing tajam yang baru saja Connie lempar. Entah kalimat itu murni perumpamaan atau ada udang dibalik batu, Jean tidak bisa menduganya.

Tunggu—

Connie tidak tahu _kan_ kalau diam-diam Jean punya hubungan anu dengan Armin?

"S-Sudahlah! Tidak penting juga dibahas! Aku mau cari Eren dulu, sebelum acara foto-fotonya dimulai!"

Satu kalimat pengalih perhatian dan _Dash_—larinya cepat meninggalkan dua yang tersisa saat itu. Connie hanya berkacak pinggang sambil mengurut kepalanya sementara Armin diam—menatap orang disebelahnya dengan pandangan yang meneliti.

Ada aura yang memanggil Connie untuk menoleh, saat itu.

"Ada yang salah denganku?" sadar diperhatikan, Connie merespon cepat.

"Ah, tidak—" kepala pirang itu bergoyang, "Cuman, janggal saja."

Mata keemasannya melebar sedikit,

"Janggal kenapa?"

"Kau—entah cuma perasaanku saja atau kau sedang sedih?"

Connie jadi diam. Armin pun ikutan diam. Jeda percakapan _awkward_ itu hanya diisi oleh kontes tatap-tatapan saja. Sungguh, Connie tidak tahan. Takut Armin sadar dengan semu yang menyeruak di pipinya, Connie pun akhirnya beralih menatap objek khayalan di samping pundaknya dan nyengir otomatis—

"Kenapa bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Habis—"

"—Biar sebentar, tadi kulihat alismu turun."

_Ah, kagum mungkin bukan kata yang tepat._

_Kamu seperti ganja bagiku._

"Lalu kalau alisku memang turun—kenapa?"

"Itu artinya, kau sedang murung."

_**PFFT— **_Semburan yang entah karena tergelitik atau merasa ironis.

"...konyol."

Connie hanya bisa membalas tak acuh sambil merentangkan tangannya kuat-kuat ke atas langit. Pinggangnya di putar kemudian, menciptakan bunyi gemelutuk dari tulang belakangnya. Armin masih memerhatikan dalam diam, membuat Connie yang terusik—mau tak mau—membalas wajah curiga itu dengan senyum selebar mungkin.

_Percayalah_—_keberadaanmu itu bagai dosa._

"...Aku sedang bahagia malah. Ini kan hari kelulusan kita."

"..."

Tidak ada balasan di seberang. Armin tidak mau membawa percakapan itu lebih larut dari yang sekarang. Lantas, ia hanya bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan pada hal _random_ seperti kenapa Jean lama sekali membawa Eren ke lapangan ini dan sebagainya. Ia berniat untuk mengambil langkah respek terhadap Connie yang memutuskan tidak ingin bercerita padanya. Tidak apa-apa, pikir Armin. _Tidak apa-apa_. Mungkin Connie punya alasan tersendiri.

_Hah, apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan padamu?_

Malam terakhir sebelum upacara kelulusan tiba, Connie terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia mengerjap sambil menatap tempat di sebelahnya. Connie baru ingat kalau kamarnya sudah di perbaiki dan ranjangnya kembali lenggang—ia tidak lagi tidur berdua dengan Armin. Ia tatap sekeliling, teman sekamarnya juga telah kembali seperti sediakala.

Huh, Connie menghela napas. Ia baru saja bermimpi tentang Armin yang naik ke ranjangnya dan kembali tidur bersisian bersamanya. Sungguh, Connie hampir saja lupa dengan realita.

Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak ingin kembali menyatukan kepalanya dengan bantal, kaki Connie malah beringsut turun dari ranjang. Yang kemudian ia beranjak keluar kamar asrama sambil menenteng secarik kertas dan pulpen. Mulutnya menguap—lebar. Tidak heran, jam menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Ia tak perlu takut kena pinalti karena toh, ini hari terakhirnya tidur di Elite S.

Beberapa detik saja dan Connie telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Dapur asrama—yang kini telah menjulang nyata di depannya. tanpa babibu Connie berjalan masuk dan tangannya langsung menggratak lemari-lemari penyimpanan bumbu dapur, mencari sebuah botol bening bertuliskan '_vinegar_'.

_Sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu._

_Dalam level yang kronis._

Dan Ia mendapatkannya, satu. Masih penuh.

_Well_ Connie tak butuh sebanyak itu sih. Ia hanya ingin menggunakannya sedikit untuk menghiasi secarik kertas yang kini ia bentangkan di atas lantai—siap untuk dipermak. Meskipun kertas itu sudah memiliki pesan—yang ditulis dengan tinta merah, tapi Connie butuh lebih. Ia mendengus sebelum tangannya yang bergetar hebat mulai mengolesi cairan cuka pada kertasnya.

Jarinya menari hati-hati—membentuk satu dua tiga hingga enam huruf alphabet, tepat di bawah baris pesan ajaibnya yang amat singkat—

OH.

Sebenarnya—ini rahasia.

_**Untuk Armin Arlelt,**_

_Menikahlah denganku—aku serius padamu._

_**Dari**__: ..._

_._

_._

_._

Kalau saja kertas itu sempat merasakan hangatnya api, mungkin semuanya akan berubah menjadi—

.

.

.

_**Untuk Armin Arlelt,**_

_Menikahlah denganku—aku serius padamu._

_**Dari**__: NINOCE_

.

.

.

Dan, kalau saja huruf itu diacak sedikit—

.

.

.

_**Untuk Armin Arlelt,**_

_Menikahlah denganku—aku serius padamu._

_**Dari**__: CONNIE_

.

.

.

_Selamat tinggal—kokain._

_Kamu t'lah dibeli, aku pun harus pergi._

_._

_._

_._

Kertas remas itu melayang jauh. Terbang tinggi—entah kemana. Membawa perasaan si penulis yang hanyut tak terbalas.

_Yah, sudahlah. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N** : APAAN INI? /NgakakTerburai. Connie ngobat? WKWKWWK! Kalo bagi Jean, Armin mirip kucing. Bagi Connie, Armin kayak kokain HAGHAGHAG!

Kenapa suratnya mesti ngajak nikah? Saya sendiri juga ga ngerti. HAHA. Tapi mindset saya bilang, Connie itu orangnya nekat—kalo ketauan, ya yang gila sekalian. Kalo ga ketauan, ya apes ga memaenan.

**-Fvvn-**


End file.
